Rogue Drone Asteroid Infestation
thumb|128px|right|Rogue Drones Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Cruiser (T1/2) und kleiner (keine T3-Cruiser) Typ: '''Combat Site (Komplex) '''Deutscher Titel: Asteroiden-Verseuchung durch Drohnen Popup: This deadspace complex was once the workfield of a large mining corporation. It is now infested with a strain of rogue drones, working tirelessly to stripmine the once valuable ore that still remains hidden within the depths of the ruins. DED Threat Assessment: Unsafe (3 of 10) Dieser Komplex kann auch als Eskalation aus einer Drone Assembly Anomalie auftauchen. Alle Tore sind geschlossen bis alle Gegner in den jeweiligen Abschnitten beseitigt worden sind Erster Abschnitt Popup: This complex was once the workfield of a wealthy mining corporation. Funding got cut shortly after an architectural mishap, where the acceleration gates that were supposed to carry the massive industrial haulers got infected with a mysterious virus. The gates' power coils were severely drained and are to this day only capable of hurling smaller vessels between complex pockets. The ruins are now reputed to be infested with a strain of rogue drones. '' 11 Veldspar Asteroiden 3 Dronen Swarms erwarten den Besucher *3 Swarm - Dragonfly/Incubus/Moth/Scorpionfly/Tarantula/Termite Apis Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|300px|right|Rogue Drone Asteroid Infestation Abschnitt 2 Popup: ''This section of the complex was once a pocket of very valuable minerals. Most of the ore was mined away decades ago by the resident mining corporation, but the drifting hulks of rock are now kept company by another type of scavangers; rogue drones. '' ca. 25 Veldspar Asteroiden '''Gruppe 1' (Rogue Drone Container) * 2 Frigates - (Decimator/Render Alvi) Gruppe 2 (Ancient Acceleration Gate) * 12 Swarm - (Asmodeus/Beelzebub/Belphegor/Malphas/Mammon Apis) * 2 Frigates - (Infester Alvi) Gruppe 3 (Black Drone Container) * 2 Frigates - (Render/Splinter Alvi) Aggro jeweils bei Annäherung. Der Rogue Drone Container enthält 1 Alloy oder einge Hundert Einheiten Mineralien, Der Black Drone Container enthält 5th Overseer's Personal Effects. Beide Behälter können erst nach Ausschalten der entsprechenden Wächter geöffnet werden. Dritter Abschnitt thumb|300px|right|Rogue Drone Asteroid Infestation Abschnitt 3 Popup: This complex pocket once housed a thriving center for miners operating in the deadspace field. The old station ruins that still remain within the sector are evidence enough that some decades back, this area was highly valued by the mining corporation. Multiple signals and reports of rogue drone activity has been detected around this central area. It appears these abandoned ruins have now become the home of a hostile strain of rogue drones, stopping at nothing to defend their harvesting operation. Gruppe 1 (ca 10km - auto Aggro) * 3 Frigates - (Render/Splinter Alvi) Gruppe 2 (Mineral Container) * 8Swarms - (Arachula/Asmodeus/Beelzebub/Belphegor/Malphas/Mammon Apis) * 5 Frigs - (Decimator/Render/Splinter Alvi) Gruppe 3 (Scratched Cask / Rogue Drone Container) * 4 Frigates - (Decimator/Render Alvi) Aggro jeweils bei Annäherung. Die 4 Mineral Container enthalten jeweils einige 100 Einheiten Mineralien. Der Rogue Drone Container enthält 1 Alloy oder einige 100 Einheiten Mineralien. Das Scratched Cask enthält 7th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects und evtl ein zufälliges Faction Item, kann aber erst nach dem Ausschalten der Wächter geöffnet werden. Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site